


Наивная: в защиту Ханны Эббот

by sige_vic, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: «Вы думаете, мы — ваша выбраковка. Что мы — дети, которых не захотели взять на другие факультеты.Так вот вам подсказка, убогие: это история про выбор. Палочка выбирает волшебника, но волшебник выбирает факультет. Когда Шляпа опускается на твою голову, она тебе ничего не запрещает, она только предлагает.Мы не ваша выбраковка. Мы — дети, которые не выбраливас».





	Наивная: в защиту Ханны Эббот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [naive: in defense of hannah abbott](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089398) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> цитата из канона не взята из существующих официальных переводов, а переведена переводчицей самостоятельно.

_Обращение от автора:_  
Вот что мы знаем про Ханну Эббот:  
— Они с Эрни МакМилланом стали первыми старостами Хаффлпаффа после смерти Седрика Диггори.  
— Ее вызвали с урока гербологии на шестом году обучения в Хогвартсе, чтобы сообщить о смерти матери.  
— Она не вернулась в школу в том году.  
— Она выжила в Битве за Хогвартс, а затем вышла замуж за Невилла Лонгботтома и стала хозяйкой «Дырявого котла».  
Так давайте поиграем и соединим эти точки в жизни Ханны. 

 

После первой смерти, которая произошла в Хогвартсе за многие десятилетия — смерти, испортившей показатели и начавшей войну, Альбус Дамблдор обратился к ученикам:

«Помните, если придет время, когда вам придется сделать выбор между правильным и простым, помните о том, что случилось с мальчиком, который был хорошим, и добрым, и храбрым, потому что он встал на пути у Лорда Волдеморта. Помните о Седрике Диггори».

За хаффлпаффским столом девочка с косичками кипела от ярости.

«Зачем присваивать ему свои эпитеты? — хотела спросить у Дамблдора Ханна. — Назовите его преданным, назовите его справедливым, стойким, сильным. Вам миллион лет, директор. Неужели вы не можете придумать слова для героя не с вашего факультета?» 

Дамблдор назвал его _храбрым_. Сами-Знаете-Кто назвал его _лишним_. Чо рыдала, но гораздо меньше, чем Амос Диггори.

Ханна той ночью забралась в холодную постель в комнате с желто-черными стенами. Она свернулась калачиком и долго не могла сомкнуть глаз. _Он был нашим_.

Нет, если его проткнуть, черно-желтая кровь бы не потекла, но жизнь Седрика была окрашена этими цветами. Смерть тоже: честная игра посреди хаоса, два мальчика одновременно берутся за ручки кубка, чтобы оказаться в месте, из которого вернется только один.

Говорят, что справедливость добра. _Добра_. Ханна держала платки в рукавах мантии. Если она разражалась смехом в библиотеке, никто не спрашивал о причине. Если начинала плакать, они думали, что понимают.

Ханне Эббот было четырнадцать, когда Сердик Диггори погиб. Ей было тринадцать, когда он впервые стал старостой ее факультета. Она кричала до хрипоты на каждом квиддичном матче, поддерживая его, и онемела от радости, когда Кубок Огня выбросил клочок с его именем. Кубок должен был выбрать лучшего в Хогвартсе, и он выбрал: справедливого и верного; молодого человека, который всегда отвечал добром на добро и любил своего отца, а еще помогал маленьким хаффлпаффцам попасть в гостиную факультета и не завидовал славе Гарри.

Ханна была не такой хорошей. Она прикрепила на грудь значок «Поттер — вонючка» и с гордостью его носила. Седрик был лучшим из них. На первом курсе, на втором, на третьем и на четвертом Ханна собирала книги и пыталась следовать за ним, шаг за шагом. Когда он склонялся, чтобы помочь первокурснику найти дорогу в замке, когда шутил с кем-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь от тоски по дому, когда поздравлял своих соперников с победой на квиддичном поле — Ханна пыталась запомнить, как он при этом держался. Она пыталась составить каталог оттенков уверенного достоинства во взгляде Седрика и найти его внутри себя.

На пятом курсе она зажмурилась и попыталась вспомнить.

Ханна не так уж хорошо знала Седрика. Скорее, она знала _о нем_. Он помогал ей с домашними заданиями, и она ужасно хотела, когда вырастет, стать им. Она прожигала гневными взглядами тех, кто тайком хихикал над слезами Чо, — впрочем, они от нее только отмахивались. Она подошла на похоронах к Амосу Диггори и сказала, что его сын изменил ее жизнь.

Для Ханны это было смертью символа, которая не казалась из-за этого незначительной, но была значительной по-другому. Когда люди, хорошо его знавшие, сидели в теплой гостиной и рассказывали друг другу истории о Седрике — их друге, их капитане, неуклюжем первокурснике, которого кто-то из них взял в свое время под крыло, Ханна молчала и слушала. Они обменивались историями, а она думала: _вот кем я хочу быть_.

Летом между четвертым и пятым курсом через окно в гостиной ее родителей влетела школьная сова. К лапе ее был привязан пухлый конверт. Оттуда на ладонь Ханне вывалился значок старосты. 

Она оставила его на кухонном столе, рядом с нетронутыми картофельными оладьями, надела кроссовки, вытащила из сарая велосипед и поехала.

Они жили в маггловском пригороде: мама считала, что очень важно помнить о своих корнях. У них был телефон и все остальное — отчасти тоже из-за корней, отчасти из-за того, что маггловским дедушке и бабушке Ханны было уже за семьдесят, и они с трудом привыкали к компьютеру, что уж говорить про возможные визиты к внучке через магический камин.

— Тебе МакМиллан звонит, — сказал ей отец, когда она вернулась. Разгоряченная и запыхавшаяся, она чувствовала себя просто отлично. 

— Ты тоже его получила, — объявил Эрни, и Ханна подавила смешок, услышав в его голосе такую знакомую напористую уверенность. Как легко оказалось, сидя в гостиной собственного дома, почувствовать тоску по родным местам.

— Список учебников? — переспросила она. — Конечно, получила. Можешь себе представить — пятый год подряд! 

— Значок старосты, — нетерпеливо сказал Эрни. — Ты же самый очевидный выбор. Хотя... Может, Сьюзан... Но нет, я ведь не ошибся, так?

— Нет, Эрн. Ты не ошибся.

Он издал шумный вздох облечения. 

— Ну что, чувствуешь ответственность, Ханна? — спросил Эрни, и она была уверена, что уж он-то чувствует, что плечи его пригибаются под этим грузом, хоть он и старается держаться прямо. — Нам нужно встретиться, все спланировать, обсудить, составить расписание...

— Как мы это сделаем? — спросила она.

— Ну я же сказал — встретимся как-нибудь, может, мороженого поедим на Диагон-аллее? И начнем...

— Нет, — вздохнула Ханна. — Я имею в виду — как мы сможем ему соответствовать?

Эрни долго молчал и наконец сказал:

— Ну, если мы не погибнем в этом году, то на самом деле его превзойдем.

— Эрни!

— Мы просто попытаемся, Ханна. Пусть не все получится, как нужно, но мы сделаем все, что в наших силах. Думаю, этого будет достаточно. 

Заступить на должность старосты в год, когда в Хогвартсе появилась Амбридж, оказалось особенным удовольствием — в очень извращенном понимании этого словосочетания, которое включало в себя сотворение тарелок только ради того, чтобы швырнуть их в камин хаффлпаффской гостиной. Таким образом Эрни хоть как-то выпускал пар. Ханна присоединялась к нему с точечным и аккуратным Редукто, в результате которого осколки превращались в мелкую пыль. 

Когда Ханна шла за Эрни и Гермионой Грейнджер в «Кабанью голову», она чувствовала комок в горле и думала — так вот что это такое: быть храброй? Добравшись до места, она села с краю группки будущих членов Армии Дамблдора и наблюдала за тем, как Захария и другие подначивали Гарри, а друзья Поттера в ответ швыряли им в лицо его победы.

Они сказали, что Волдеморт вернулся, и Ханна снова увидела лицо Седрика с остекленевшим взглядом; его тело, выброшенное на огромное квиддичное поле. Он был лучшим из них. 

Справедливость убила Седрика. Ведь так оно и было, разве нет? Если бы Гарри Поттер оказался хоть чуточку более жадным и менее честным, он бы в одиночку взялся за порт-ключ. Но они хотели справедливости, эти двое мальчишек, которые думали, что просто играют в игру. И справедливость убила одного из них.

Ханна понимала, что это несправедливо — винить Гарри Поттера в смерти Седрика, и в хорошие дни она этого не делала.

В «Кабаньей голове» Эрни вертелся и задавал вопросы, Сьюзан Боунс внимательно за всем наблюдала, точь-в-точь как ее тетя на судебных слушаниях, и вбирала в себя каждое слово. Седрик был лучшим их них, но теперь им придется занять его место.

Мир справедливым не был. Улыбающихся квиддичных капитанов выбрасывало на их же собственные поля — мертвых, но практически не поврежденных. Амбридж отравляла всем жизнь. Когда Ханна была маленькой, каждый раз, когда она из-за чего-то злилась или ворчала, ее мама из Равенкло всегда говорила со сводящей с ума жалостью: «Жизнь несправедлива». 

Неужели она думала, что Ханна этого не знала? Да, жизнь несправедлива. Но это неправильно.

И если не мы сделаем ее лучше, то кто?

Ханна взяла у Эрни перо и красивым, старательным почерком вписала свое имя в список участников Армии Дамблдора. 

Когда Волдеморт приказал убить Седрика Диггори, он сказал: _убей лишнего_. 

Ханна слышала, как в коридорах часто шепчут слово «лишние», а еще — «овцы», «ни ума, ни смелости, ни хитрости» или просто «паффы». Зельеварение у Снейпа всегда было тем еще удовольствием. Если Гарри Поттера он ненавидел, то черно-желтые вызывали у него исключительно презрение. Впрочем, даже Флитвик иногда вздыхал, когда Джастин Финч-Флетчи не мог овладеть очередным заклинанием.

И Ханна в привычной своей тихой, сдержанной манере кипела от ярости. _Мы не лишние_.

Вы думаете, мы — ваша выбраковка. Что мы — дети, которых не захотели взять на другие факультеты.

Так вот вам подсказка, убогие: это история про выбор. Палочка выбирает волшебника, но волшебник выбирает факультет. Когда Шляпа опускается на твою голову, она тебе ничего не запрещает, она только предлагает.

Мы не ваша выбраковка. Мы — дети, которые не выбрали _вас_. 

Армия Дамблдора встречалась в пустых классах, обменивалась взглядами украдкой в Большом Зале и в итоге нашла надежное место в Выручай-комнате. Ханна начала делать уроки там, а не в библиотеке, а вокруг нее другие участники занимались, вступали в тренировочные дуэли, флиртовали. Чо помогала ей с чарами. Лаванда и Парвати чуть ли не дышали в унисон. Ханна ближе познакомилась с близнецами Уизли, и они ей понравились в той же степени, в какой вызвали раздражение у Эрни. Когда Фред погиб, Эрни рыдал гораздо сильнее, чем Ханна, но слезы вряд ли можно считать мерилом горя. Это мерило соленой воды на лице.

Остановившись рядом с одним из братьев Криви, чтобы помочь ему правильно ухватить палочку, Ханна вспомнила Седрика Диггори — доброго, справедливого и великодушного, но тут же отбросила это воспоминание. Перед ней был ребенок, который совершенно не умел держать палочку и упрямо затаптывал в себе страх перед Амбридж, так что ей было чем заняться.

Оценки Ханны по ЗОТИ ухудшились. Ей стало противно следовать сладкоголосым инструкциям Амбридж.

Зато оценки по чарам поползли вверх, и все свободное время, которое Ханна не проводила в Выручай-комнате, толкаясь локтями с Эрни, она посвящала теплицам. Профессор Спраут, своей копной седых кудряшек похожая на солнце, что выглядывает из-за тучи, с радостью заваливала ее работой, особенно после того, как подметила основательную и глубокую терпеливость.

Ханна подрезала побеги кампсиса, который оплетал ее в процессе работы, словно вьющаяся у ног кошка. Она таскала мешки с удобрениями и оттачивала до совершенства заклинание призыва воды. Амбридж была болезнью, разъедающей их школу, и Ханна лучше себя чувствовала после того, как срезала мертвые листья, поливала землю и ждала появления зеленых побегов.

Однажды за ужином Сьюзан Боунс принялась по обыкновению ворчать.

— Все у них упирается в этого Поттера, — сказала Сьюзан. — Рыдают над бедным сироткой, но ведь это было не единичное убийство, шла война. Поттер не единственный военный сирота.

Ханна методично ела зеленый горошек, накалывая на вилку одну штуку за другой, и думала о том, как домовые эльфы лущили этот горох вручную.

После ужина она потянула Сьюзан за рукав, чтобы та замедлила шаг, и в итоге они оказались в самом хвосте толпы остальных хаффлпаффцев. Они всегда ходили толпой, из-за чего какой-нибудь слизеринец (или гриффиндорец, или равенкловец, или профессор, которому уж точно следовало бы промолчать) нет-нет да и называл их овцами.

Ханна указала на идущего впереди магглорожденного — из тех, кто таращился на Поттера, что вызвало такое раздражение у Сьюзан.

— Автомобильная авария, — сказала она и кивнула на другого. — Не только у нас идут войны. Он потерял маму за океаном. — Она продолжала перечислять Сьюзан имена и потери, а та шла медленнее и медленнее, пока они не остановились посреди коридора. — В маггловском мире тоже далеко не все безоблачно.

Сьюзан смотрела на нее во все глаза. Она приняла этот урок близко к сердцу, даже не пытаясь отгородиться горделивым отрицанием. Одно из тех ее качеств, которые Ханна начала ценить за годы ночевок в общей спальне Хаффлпаффа — Сьюзан слушала, оценивала информацию и меняла мнение, если находила аргументы убедительными.

Сейчас Сьюзан внимательно на нее смотрела, и Ханна покраснела под таким пристальным взглядом.

— Тебе нужно познакомиться с моей тетей Амелией, — сказала Сьюзан. — Из тебя может выйти хороший аврор. 

— Из меня?

Ханна прижала руки к порозовевшим щекам, жалея, что не может стереть румянец по желанию. Почему предательское тело всегда выдает всему миру наше смущение, заставляя кровь приливать к коже? 

— Ты видишь мелочи, подмечаешь их. Тетя Амелия говорит, что все на свете состоит из мелочей. — Она по-деловому кивнула, каждой клеточкой пятнадцатилетнего тела излучая теткину серьезность, а потом тронулась с места, зашагала вслед за остальными. — Она тоже училась в Хаффлпаффе. 

Из-за угла внезапно подкрались СОВы, почти незаметные поначалу за строгими отработками, проделками Уизли и занятиями АД. Поставить свою подпись в списке АД было страшнее, чем сдавать эти экзамены, а идти коридорами, забитыми Инквизиторами, — куда опаснее. Ханна была в этом уверена, но тело почему-то не соглашалось. Сердце застряло в горле и каждым биением перекрывало ей кислород, а внутренности верещали от ужаса, провалившись куда-то в район коленок.

На экзамене она пыталась трансфигурировать хорька, а в итоге получилась стайка фламинго. Кто-то засмеялся, а Ханна залилась краской, чувствуя, как перехватывает горло. Ну почему, почему тела считают, что покрасневшая кожа, оцепенение и пульсирующая паника — лучшие реакции на подобные вещи?

На гербологии она запнулась на вопросе, который должна была знать. Седрик бы ответил, и если бы она была умнее, если бы она была более стойкой, если бы...

У Ханны легко было вызвать слезы. Она плакала из-за плохих оценок и плохих дней, из-за того, что роняла тарелку в Большом Зале, или когда на нее одновременно смотрело слишком много людей.

Она рыдала навзрыд.

Это была схватка. Тело, которое выдало панику в форме слез, и девочка, которая просто хотела сдать экзамены. Она плакала от гнева, ярости и отчаяния и прекрасно бы обошлась без этих слез.

— Да успокойся ты, не стоит плакать из-за такой ерунды, — говорили ей. Она с удовольствием прожгла бы их в ответ взглядом, если бы не была занята тем, что пыталась заставить себя дышать.

«Думаете, я не знаю? Думаете, я всегда мечтала разрыдаться посреди урока профессора Спраут?»

Профессор Спраут отослала ее к мадам Помфри — взбодриться. Именно с такой формулировкой — «взбодриться», что Ханну только разозлило. В качестве сопровождающего профессор Спраут отправила Невилла, который уже и так знал материал урока. Он довел ее до больничного крыла и никуда не ушел — сидел рядом, пока мадам Помфри хлопотала вокруг и поила ее Успокаивающим зельем.

Невилл дал Ханне жвачку в яркой, измятой обертке и не отрывал взгляд от рук, пока Ханна, прерывисто вздохнув, не спросила, как поживает его сад жаброслей.

Ханна много раз видела этого мальчика в теплицах и на встречах АД. Невилл не был из тех, у кого все получается хорошо — ни с первого раза, ни с седьмого, но он пытался восемнадцать раз, тридцать три — пока не выходило так, как нужно. Он танцевал в одиночестве, чтобы выучить движения для Рождественского бала. Он запускал Редукто за Редукто в Выручай-комнате, пока не начал разбивать вдребезги камень. Многие были сильно удивлены, увидев, как уверенно он двигается в танцевальном зале, как его заклинания бьют эффективно и в цель. Многие, но не Ханна. Она понимала, что, если долго и упорно идти, обязательно дойдешь до пункта назначения.

Невилл развернул собственную жвачку, и они сидели и жевали в уютной тишине, пока мадам Помфри не сказала Ханне, что она может идти. 

Тем летом, вернувшись домой, она написала Эрни, Сьюзан и своей кузине в Уэльс, а еще Невиллу Лонгботтому. Он не писал в ответ длинные письма, зато отвечал часто.

Впервые Ханна встретила Невилла на уроке гербологии. Мальчик, который ронял вещи, спотыкался и запинался, но перемещался между рядами посадок на удивление изящно, а его руки обретали ловкость, когда были по локоть в земле. Ханна читала письма, написанные его неуверенным почерком, и помнила об этом.

Тогда она еще не была в него влюблена. Это случится только спустя несколько лет, после того, как в школьных коридорах отгремят битвы и исцелятся те, кто в них выжил. Но когда она влюбится, то вспомнит, как Невилл переставал быть неуклюжим, когда чувствовал, что кому-то нужен.

В следующем сентябре Ханна садилась в Хогвартс-экспресс с осторожным оптимизмом. Всего через несколько недель ее вызвали с урока гербологии, чтобы сообщить, что ее мать убита.

На рабочей скамье остались недоделанная миниатюрная живая изгородь, секатор и небрежно брошенный моток медной проволоки — ведь Ханна собиралась вернуться на урок. На голом пятачке земли перед Третьей Теплицей ей сообщили, что ее прекрасная мать-равенкловка, умная и прямолинейная, верившая в необходимость помнить о корнях, мертва. 

Дамблдор напоил ее горячим чаем и отправил домой через камин.

Отец обнял ее на засыпанном золой коврике и долго не отпускал. Ханна зарылась лицом в его растянутый свитер. Крепко держась друг за друга, они пытались напомнить себе, что еще дышат.

Эбботов веками хоронили в Годриковой лощине. Мама Ханны не была урожденной Эббот — она была девушкой из маггловского пригорода, но отец Ханны ее любил, и Ханна тоже. Этого явно было достаточно.

После похорон Ханна ускользнула от небольшой группы собравшихся и углубилась в бесконечные ряды могильных камней, заросли ярких увядающих цветов и сухой травы.

Могилы Эбботов шли то рядами, то отдельными участками. Там, где надписи на камнях можно было разобрать, Ханна пыталась их запомнить. Мама всегда учила ее тому, как это важно — помнить о своих корнях.

Ханна попросила отца зайти по дороге домой в дендрарий, где они купили саженец сирени. Вернувшись домой, Ханна взяла лопату, выкопала яму и посадила сирень на заднем дворе. Садовые перчатки она надевать не стала — ей хотелось, чтобы грязь въелась в кожу, забилась под ногти. Выстелив основание куста перегноем и удобрением, она наложила на него заклинание здорового роста. Если Министерство захочет устроить разборки по поводу единичного использования магии несовершеннолетней — что ж, схватка ее сейчас только взбодрит.

Она сняла колготки и опустилась голыми коленями на траву и мокрую землю. Весь подол ее маленького черного платья был перепачкан удобрением. В тот момент она думала, что никогда больше не наденет это платье. Она планировала его сжечь или засунуть в самый дальний угол шкафа. Оно слишком многое повидало. Ханна была уверена, что, еще хотя бы капля горя — и оно взорвется, скукожится, порвется на лоскуты.

Но чуть больше, чем через год, они хоронили Лаванду Браун. Они хоронили Фреда Уизли. Они хоронили Колина Криви и Тонкс, которая тоже когда-то училась в Хаффлпаффе. Они хоронили детей, родителей, возлюбленных, друзей, и Ханна дрожащими руками снова надела свое маленькое черное платье.

Никакого взрыва не произошло.

Ханна стояла на коленях позади своего маленького дома со старомодной дверью, подстриженным газоном и телефоном (который буквально разрывался от соболезнований людей, думавших, что ее мать умерла от инфаркта, а не была убита на почве ненависти), с маггловской посудомоечной машиной, кастрюлями и сковородками, которые мама унаследовала от своей матери, а Ханна только что — от нее.

Было бы драматично сказать, что маленький сиреневый куст впервые оросили слезы Ханны, но на самом деле она просто всхлипнула, высморкалась и полила его водой из лейки.

Через ее окно полетели письма на крыльях потрепанных сов, и Ханна вспомнила: ты сажаешь семена, поливаешь их, ждешь — и некоторые из них начинают цвести.

Эрни по-деловому обсуждал с ней новых первокурсников и передавал все школьные сплетни, нимало не сомневаясь в их правдивости. Невилл вкладывал между страниц коротких, покрытых кляксами писем засушенные цветы и травы. Мяту, когда чувствовал себя умным. Полынь, когда чувствовал себя уверенным. Ромашки, когда ему нужно было сотворить собственный лучик солнца.

Доброта — то, что ты делаешь для других людей. Свернувшись клубочком в кровати, Ханна по утрам писала длинные ответы размашистым почерком: сплетни из жизни пригорода для Эрни, отчеты о состоянии сада для Невилла, а для Сьюзан — отзывы на одолженную ею книгу о дедукции. Затем она, натянув потрепанные джинсы и футболку с каким-нибудь забавным принтом, спускалась к отцу. В дрожащем свете позднего утра они сидели на кухне и разговаривали: Ханна рассказывала ему про Хогвартс, а он ей — о том, как познакомился с мамой на маггловедении, где она царила и делилась со всеми своими знаниями.

Магия оказала на сиреневый куст странный эффект: он начал плодоносить маленькими, хрупкими бордовыми яблоками каждую вторую неделю месяца, в котором был тридцать один день. Ханна пекла пироги в старых маминых формах и возила на велосипеде домой к дедушке. Тот научил ее играть в маггловские шахматы, а она познакомила его со всеми разновидностями Всевкусных орешков Берти Боттс.

Маггловские фотографии не двигаются. У бабушки Ханны хранилось много альбомов с изображениями мамы.

Ханна пропустила шестой курс, но была в курсе всех сплетен и новостей (спасибо тебе, Эрни). Гарри и младшая Уизли. Квиддичная драма. Ханна ни разу не видела профессора Слагхорна, но не сомневалась, что не попала бы в число его избранных.

Сьюзан не писала целую неделю. Свежий выпуск «Ежедневного пророка» на всю первую полосу опубликовал новость о смерти ее тети. Ханна отправилась в сад, сорвала с клумб ромашки, желтые розы и вьюнок, срезала первые побеги лилий. Обвязала цветы лентой и отправила их совой. Она не знала, что тут еще можно сделать. Сьюзан прислала ей письмо, в котором описывала неожиданные успехи Поттера в зельеварении, праздники, которые устраивает Слагхорн, и свое мнение по поводу книги о магических преступлениях в больших городах. Ханна написала ответ — о книгах, пирогах и шахматах. В самом конце она дрожащим почерком прибавила: «Я скучаю по маме». 

За этим письмом последовало недельное молчание, а потом прибыл энергичный ответ от Сьюзан. Книги, уроки, вечное негодование Эрни по поводу неорганизованности окружающего мира, приключение, заключавшееся в осаживании семикурсников, которые портили жизнь Луне. Под подписью был малоразборчивый постскриптум: «Я скучаю по тете». 

Ханна рассыпала между страницами следующего письма незабудки.

Когда Ханна перестала, просыпаясь по утрам, тут же чувствовать боль в груди, друзья начали проигрывать войну, убившую ее мать. Подошло время седьмого курса, и Ханна обязана была вернуться в школу — или пуститься в бега. Но она никогда не знала, как бегать от сложностей — или бежать им навстречу. Она умела только планомерно двигаться, решая проблемы одну за другой. 

Она села в поезд, чувствуя тоску по местам, которые больше не сможет найти ни в отправном, ни в конечном пункте.

Сьюзен Боунс нашла ее в купе, уронила на пол сумки и крепко обняла, а потом смущенно уселась, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Ханна села рядом. Затем в их купе ввалился Эрни с неуверенной улыбкой, а сразу за ним тихо вошел Невилл. Он тревожно озирался, чувствуя себя в поезде напряженно, но ей улыбнулся.

Ханна не почувствовала себя как дома — но в тот момент этого было достаточно.

Чуть ли не больше всего по возвращении в школу ее пугала перспектива снова оказаться в той самой теплице. Ханна понимала, что это глупо, учитывая то, что в школе свирепствовали Пожиратели Смерти, отработки оставляли на телах рубцы и шрамы, а друзья то и дело пропадали без вести, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. Гарри Поттер в самом разгаре войны нашел время посетить могилы своих давно потерянных и оплаканных родителей, а Ханна Эббот не могла себя заставить войти в Третью Теплицу, где в прошлом году разбилось ее сердце.

Горечь утраты не принимает во внимание масштабность происходящих событий. Она не укладывается в контекст.

Когда они первый раз наложили проклятье на одного из Кэрроу, Ханне пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, подавить панику и крепко ухватиться за надежную, потную ладонь Эрни. Когда в Большой Зал впервые вбежал рыдающий первокурсник, Ханна обняла его с бешено бьющимся сердцем, но не стала с ним плакать. У нее легко было вызвать слезы — от стресса, отчаяния, паники, но не из-за сочувствия.

Ханна переживала больше Джинни, но в Джинни не осталось милосердия, оно было уничтожено на первом курсе. Джинни дралась за этих детей, защищала их, обучала и могла бы за них умереть, но она их не жалела. Жалость в ней умерла.

Потребовалось три ночи беспокойных блужданий по окрестностям замка под заклинанием невидимости, чтобы Ханна наконец решилась приблизиться к теплицам. Зайдя в одну из них, в знакомое темное, шуршащее тепло, она обнаружила внутри Невилла — тот сидел на корточках перед маленькой белладонной в горшке. Ханна сначала поприветствовала всех своих старых друзей — вьющиеся лианы и миниатюрные дракучие ивы, и только потом присела рядом с ним.

— Хочу, чтобы в этом году взошли новые ростки, — сказал он, не глядя на нее, и голос его был так же тверд, как руки.

— Мне нравится, что их суть — само существование, — откликнулась Ханна. — Их смысл жизни — сама жизнь. Ты помнишь о том, что живешь не только ради пользы, которую приносишь другим людям? 

С тех пор Ханна каждые несколько ночей выбиралась из замка и шла в теплицы — вдохнуть родной запах зелени и поработать над собственными проектами. Иногда Невилл тоже был там, а иногда он вел в замке уроки по защите или — какой ужас — просто спал. Иногда они работали в уютной тишине, а иногда разговаривали об Армии Дамблдора или гадали, где сейчас может быть Гарри. Невилл рассказывал Ханне о том, как ужасно тяжело давалась ему поначалу любая попытка сотворить не связанную с гербологей магию. Ханна рассказывала Невиллу о своей маме.  
— Вот здесь все начинается, — говорила им профессор Спраут раньше, когда Хогвартс еще был счастливым местом. Она тогда погрузила руки в землю и, улыбнувшись из-под седой копны кудряшек, сказала: — Вот отсюда все растет. Из земли вверх.

Жизнь — то, что ты закапываешь в землю. Жизнь — то, во что ты погружаешь руки.

Однажды ночью в теплице Ханна оторвалась от грядки с лекарственными травами, за которыми ухаживала, посмотрела на Невилла и сказала: 

— Ты должен был попасть в Хаффлпафф.

Невилл бросил на нее на удивление несчастный взгляд.

— Я просил шляпу, но она отправила меня в Гриффиндор.

Когда Эрни злился на Ханну — когда считал ее слишком холодной или отстраненной, он говорил, что ей больше подошел бы Равенкло, и у Ханны каждый раз все внутри опускалось от этих слов. Когда Дамблдор назвал Седрика храбрым, будто не мог найти для него других эпитетов, Ханна ощутила жгучую несправедливость. Поэтому сейчас она проглотила все, что собиралась сказать, и вместо этого произнесла:

— Ты бы замечательно вписался в Хаффлпафф, но и Гриффиндору с тобой повезло.

— А ты бы замечательно вписалась в Гриффиндор, — застенчиво сказал он.

— Не думаю.

— Потому что ты иногда чувствуешь страх? Но мне вообще постоянно страшно. Пытаюсь объяснить это первокурсникам. Подозреваю, даже Гарри иногда боится... — Невилл склонился к ней и добавил, со смесью страха и восхищения в голосе: — А вот Гермиона, наверное, все-таки нет.

— Все чувствуют страх, — сказала Ханна, — но мы преодолеваем его по разным причинам. Твои продиктованы храбростью, Нев, а мои — нет.

Они воевали в коридорах замка. Сами статуи поднялись на защиту Хогвартса. Деревья вытащили корни из земли. Ханна думала о руках Невилла, погруженных в теплую землю теплиц. Она думала о том, как они хоронили Седрика. Думала о матери, которая оказалась в земле, и крепче сжимала палочку.

Ее называли доброй. Милой. Упрямой, мягкой маленькой паффкой. Седрика они называли храбрым, а ее — доброй. 

Преданность. Справедливость. Честность, усердие и упорство. Качества ее факультета.

Она будет справедливой, даже если это ее убьет. Она будет справедливой, даже если это убьет других. Так и произошло. Как однажды сказала Сьюзан, шла война. 

Они победили, но их потери были чудовищными.

Эрни плакал на похоронах, просто захлебывался рыданиями. Его плечи, которые постоянно призывали на себя груз ответственности и отказывались пригибаться, так и тряслись. Ханна крепко держала его за руку. С другой стороны от него стояла Сьюзан, сжимая в кулаке кружевной платок и упрямо глядя прямо перед собой. 

Другой рукой Ханна сжимала ладонь Невилла. Когда церемония была окончена, она утащила его в теплицы, где они погрузили руки в землю, чтобы напомнить себе о том, что они все еще дышат — и есть много способов во что-то себя погрузить.

После войны Гермиона Грейнджер вернулась в школу, чтобы компенсировать год, в течение которого она спасала мир. Ханна Эббот вернулась в школу, чтобы компенсировать год, в течение которого она горевала.

— Тебе бы и так выдали диплом, — произнес пятикурсник, с трудом преодолевший стеснение, чтобы подсесть к участнице Золотого Трио. — Зачем ты вернулась?

— Можно подумать, ты и так не творила весь год магию уровня ТРИТОНов, Грейнджер, — сказала еще одна.

— Я слышал, она просто любит делать домашку, — послышался чей-то шепот.

— Важно то, как тебе что-то достается, — сказала Гермиона и бросила быстрый взгляд на Ханну.

Летом после выпуска Ханна прошла по Диагон-аллее и спросила о вакансиях в каждом магазине. Джордж предложил ей место в «Удивительных Уловках Уизли», и ее точно бы взяли в Академию авроров как участницу АД, но, когда Том сказал, что ему нужна официантка в «Дырявом котле», она тут же согласилась. Ей нравилось то, что эта маленькая и уютная таверна служила проходом из одного мира в другой.

Люди шли через «Дырявый котел» постоянным потоком. Постоянные посетители громко болтали или уединялись в привычных укромных местах. Ханна быстро выучила, кто из них хочет, чтобы она расспросила о том, как прошел их день, кто на самом деле ждет, что она выслушает ответ, а кто просто желает, чтобы она вручила им кружку пенного. 

Ученики Хогвартса заскакивали перед покупкой школьных товаров и выглядели при этом ужасно юными и гордыми своей самостоятельностью. Туристы и семьи оставляли щедрые чаевые. Каждый раз, когда магглорожденный ученик приходил со своими родителями, Ханна вручала им бесплатный стакан наггетсов, которые громко щелкали на языке, и болтала о телевидении, электрических посудомоечных машинах и неподвижных фотографиях.

Однажды, когда Ханна работала в таверне уже год, Невилл заскочил в «Дырявый котел» с букетом ромашек.

— Не уверен, какие цветы надо бы... — начал он, и Ханна, перегнувшись через стойку, закрыла ему рот поцелуем.

Когда она привела его домой познакомиться с семьей, ему пришлось в течение часа перелистывать страницы альбома с неподвижными фотографиями, а потом еще два часа напряженно сражаться в шахматы с ее дедушкой. Отец отвел ее в дальний угол дома и с широкой улыбкой произнес:

— Ханна, девочка моя, смотри не разбей этому милому пареньку сердце.

Первую встречу с семьей Невилла Ханна до конца не высидела. Она схватила его за руку, торопливо придумала историю о расстройстве желудка и выволокла Невилла из дома.

— Они высунули тебя из окна, чтобы ты испугался и проявил спонтанную магию?! — возмущенно просипела она, когда они оказались достаточно далеко. — И уронили?! 

— Ну, они беспокоились...

— Да они хохотали, когда рассказывали эту историю! 

В конце концов Невиллу удалось ее успокоить, они вернулись и попили чаю с печеньем. Ханна напряженно сидела прямо напротив чучела стервятника на шляпе миссис Лонгботтом и излучала яркое, опасное дружелюбие.

Когда они ушли, она поцеловала Невилла под ивой в конце подъездной дорожки. 

— Если эти люди когда-нибудь тронут наших детей, я зачарую их ноздри на вечное распевание песенок из популярных шоу. — Невилл уставился на нее во все глаза при слове «детей», щеки его заалели. Ханна нежно обхватила их ладонями и прибавила: — И пусть только посмеют еще хоть раз тронуть тебя.

Когда Том объявил об уходе в отставку, Ханна устроила ему такую шикарную прощальную вечеринку, что у них впервые за всю историю существования таверны чуть не закончились запасы сливочного пива. 

На следующее утро Ханна проснулась пораньше и принялась подметать в своей таверне пол. В этот же день после полудня она перебралась в комнаты на втором этаже. Через год к ней переехал и Невилл. Оттуда было достаточно удобно добираться до Хогвартса — особенно если аппарировать прямо к воротам замка.

В доме у Ханны всегда был телефон. Она установила его и на втором этаже «Дырявого котла», к удивлению и замешательству более консервативных посетителей. Ее отец живет и умрет в доме на заасфальтированной улице, которую так любила ее мать. Но это место тоже было корнями Ханны — этот маленький потаенный переулок, дверь между двумя мирами.

На всех балкончиках и подоконниках таверны Ханна устроила настоящие сады в горшках. Ее цветы распускались даже посреди зимы, потому что Ханна всегда с удовольствием творила собственные лучики солнца, когда мир не мог их ей предоставить.

Жизнь не стояла на месте. Дети, которые приходили выпить сливочного пива за ее стойкой, не сталкивались с войной и потерей друзей. Ханна обучила девушек, работающих под ее началом, ухаживать за растениями и цветами, а сама ходила на занятия и подолгу обедала с местными целителями, чтобы узнать, как поддерживать здоровье и в людях тоже. Когда мадам Помфри начала поговаривать об отставке, Ханна отправилась в Хогвартс и побеседовала с директрисой. Из кабинета она вышла с предложением занять должность в больничном крыле, к которой еще нужно было как следует подготовиться.

Ханна направилась к Третьей Теплице, мимо пятачка земли, на котором разбилось ее сердце, и нашла своего мужа внутри, с руками по локоть в земле. Она надела садовые перчатки, поцеловала Невилла в лохматую макушку и сама принялась за работу. 

Жизнь — это то, что ты закапываешь в землю. Иногда Ханне казалось, что всю ее жизнь можно выразить в двух словах: кладбища и сады.

То, что ты закапываешь в землю, пускает побеги и растет.


End file.
